


Unplanned

by flickawhip



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen hadn't planned for this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

Helen hadn't planned for this... she hadn't planned to save the woman who had stolen Nick from her, she certainly hadn't planned to fall in love with the woman. All the same... she had. Jenny lay still now, eyes closed, breathing still hitching and catching. Helen had realized how quickly Jenny had panicked and tried to calm her, failing miserably and now... she sat watch, trying to calm her. Jenny's breathing finally smooths and Helen smiles, stroking hair out of her eyes. 

"You always did like to fuck up my plans..."

Her voice is soft even as she speaks, her eyes fixed on Jenny's.


End file.
